Paper Hugs  I Wanna' Hold Your Hand Extra's
by Rebadams7
Summary: I Wanna' Hold Your Hand extra - a Peek into Edward's past, why he may understand Charlie's frustrations with Lexie/Isabella so well.


**Paper Hugs by Rebadams7 **

**SM owns her characters; I'm just sending them on a little adventure in the land of "What If"**

**A Out Take Scene from "I Wanna' Hold Your Hand" By Rebadams 7 coming later in 2011 Plotlines and original characters are mine, **

**These are letters, written by family members, so no beta on this out-take.**

**In "I Wanna' Hold Your Hand," Charlie Swan and Carlisle and Esme Cullen have bonded over the deaths of their Children. Imagine their surprise when Charlie's little girl shows up fully grown on a festival stage. Can Lexie Black really be the little girl who was thought dead over 20 years ago in a car crash that had also taken the life of Charlie's wife?**

**In this scene, Edward is packing up, getting ready to start his internship and residency in Seattle.**

Edward opened the last box at the back of his closet. He was storing a few boxes with his parents and as he was going through his older things, he'd found a few items to take to Seattle and a lot of the other items were headed for donations. True to form, the last box held what he was really looking for.

The mementos and photos from Japan were under a thick envelope. Shaking it out, he found his letters, and a printed log of emails. His sister's hot pink stationary leapt out at him.

_Dear E,_

_So, there you are, in Japan at last. You are the bravest of us I think. I never thought you would actually go all the way over there. _

_So, I know I caused a lot of drama this year. I know we did not get along all the time, but I also see the stuff that you did for me. I know, because you aren't here to do it. _

_So I owe you a thank you for that. I walk Toby after I get home from school. I think he misses you; he's sleeping on my bed now._

_XO Cause you're my brother!_

_Charlotte_

Edward remembered that was his first letter at his host family's home in Nagoya. The Saito family was gracious; he even had his own room. He hadn't spoken with them in a few months. He should do better. The next letter was from his mother, the pale yellow paper a favorite of hers.

Edward:

I hope this is everything you need for Thanksgiving. I think it is wonderful that you want to share this holiday with your family. I am sure you will bring back bits and pieces of the culture of Japan to add to your own celebrations. Those times, with family and when you cannot be with family define a little bit of whom you are. It is not just a language you learn; you learn the "rules of the road" for your family there, for your host school and city. I am sure you will have tales of culture shock when you care to share, for now, just be where you are. Don't mope! I'll make turkey and my apple pie when you are here next year, so share these traditions and know we love you.

Dad and I are proud of you, never forget that.

Love

Mom

The next paper was a printout of emails with Emmett, this one over a mix up at his house.

To: Emmett

From: Edward

Hey, I heard about the win over Lakeside. Nice catch and 53 yards. Over here it's Soccer (real Football) and I get fencing in Gym. Cookies were a good idea. Don't tell mom – I promise I will.

EMC

TO: BB in Japan

From: WOB

See, I am the Wise Older Brother. I told you making the chocolate chip cookies would be easy and a definite in. Mary and 'Manda want me to say Hi – they say they don't have your email?

Laters

WOB

To: Emmett

From: Edward

I blew something over here. My host mom is acting upset because I asked her a question about kids' sleep-overs? I might not be online for a while. I gotta contact my aide!

E

SAiJ (Silly American in Japan)

To: Edward

From: Emmett

Dude, WTF, seriously, if its' bad, call mom or dad? Can't they help?

L

WOB

Edward recalled that afternoon. He'd been on the computer, after having a snack after school with his host sister, Yumi and host mother, Mrs. Saito. He'd asked Yumi if it was popular for girls to spend the night at their friend's houses. It was just a question, a what if?

He had no idea that a question in one culture became a panic attack in another. Edward continued to sort through the box, the memories and the letters, the Edward that lived in Japan coming back to the surface.

He recalled waking his mother in the middle of the night, after he could not reach his liaison at first in Japan.

"**Mom? Mom is Dad there too or just you tonight?"**

"_**Edward, what's going on – are you Ok? Dad's at the hospital."**_

"**No, Mom, I messed up. My host mom is mad."**

"_**Take a deep breath Edward. I know you didn't mean to do anything to upset her. Just like our students have to learn our family rules, even the unwritten ones, you have to do the same."**_

"**How do I do that? – I mean how do I undo not learning them?"**

"_**Edward, I can tell you how I'd do it, or how we do it here, if I was explaining it – but honey, you speak Japanese. You need to think about what you do know. Start there and ask for help. Moms are moms."**_

"**Thanks. It's a good idea, a good place to start."**

"_**Honey, I know it will work out. Call anytime, but know your heart. It will help you as much as my advice."**_

Listening to his heart, he had gathered the courage to talk to his host mom that day, and understood their misunderstanding. She'd feared he'd already invited someone over – and that apparently was equivalent to a state visit from the emperor. He'd explained that it was common in the states, but his own mom would not be pleased if he'd extended an invitation without clearing it with her first. She'd calmed down and stopped pacing around the kitchen. They'd baked cookies together that day.

He'd heard about another earthquake in Japan. He'd call his host family a little later; they didn't really like to get phone calls in the middle of the night.

The memory made him smile as he glanced at one last letter. It was from his father. It was written on one of the Purple Nexium pads that he'd get from the drug rep. It was nice his dad had taken a few minutes to actually write the note. He was one of the rare doctors that had pretty legible handwriting, at least most of the time. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

Edward:

I was glad to hear you spoke with your mother for Mother's day. As usual, I was late at the hospital and Charlotte and Emmett saved the day. Some day I will get that entire weekend off and we can really celebrate. Maybe next year when you are home, we can do this right. I learned about your dust up with your family from mom. She told me that you handled it. I had no doubt that you would. I have no idea what I would do in Japan, but I would ask you for advice first. Son, if I haven't told you earlier, I am very proud of everything you have accomplished, and will accomplish in this life. There is something inside of you that reaches out to learn, to accept and to grow with whatever you put your mind to, to whatever is put in front of you. Never forget that. See you in a few months now.

With Love

Dad.

It had accompanied a few things for his host family, baseball shirts and caps, along with candy for his host mom. Finally, it was the bottom of the box, the scarves and wall hangings wrapped around the framed photo of his Japanese family and the framed kimono silk. He'd give a few of the scarves, as gifts, the pictures and such would go with him to Seattle. In the blue paper, was the soft pink Yukata. He'd bought it so long ago, not knowing whom it was for.

Now he did. Placing the items into a smaller bin, he headed downstairs.

**Edward will need to call on his experience in Japan to help Charlie and his daughter re-connect after almost twenty years. Find out all about the mystery and the** **heartbreak. What really happened that afternoon in Illinois, and who will Wanna Hold Her Hand?**

**Fin!**


End file.
